


Gruff

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illiteracy among monsters is a growing problem. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gruff

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "bridge(s)" at LiveJournal's Supernatural100.

Far below, Stillwater Creek tumbled over an assortment of rocks and boulders, barely visible in the dimming twilight. The old wooden bridge was the only way to cross the jagged ravine for miles around.

“Okay, let’s do this,” Dean said determinedly. He started across the bridge as Sam watched, sawed-off shotgun at the ready. Dean was about halfway across when a huge moss-covered hand appeared from beneath the bridge, grabbing at him.

“Hey, have you heard the one about taller brother who’s right behind me?” Dean taunted the troll as he lured it further onto the bridge.

Apparently it hadn’t.


End file.
